


Сладкое на завтрак

by In_Yan1984



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Yan1984/pseuds/In_Yan1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Посреди светлой кухни спиной к дверям стоит молодой человек в одном фартуке на голое тело. Молодому человеку 23, он морпех и гимнаст, и он прекрасно знает, как выглядит без одежды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сладкое на завтрак

\- Позволь узнать - что это значит?  
Эггси вздрагивает, но не поворачивается, давая Гарри Харту если не понять происходящее, то хотя бы рассмотреть его как следует.   
А посмотреть есть на что.   
Посреди светлой кухни спиной к дверям стоит молодой человек в одном фартуке на голое тело. Молодому человеку 23, он морпех и гимнаст, и он прекрасно знает, как выглядит без одежды. Так что пункт: "Мне неловко быть голым" в его списке дел на сегодня не стоит. Стоит у него кое-что другое, стоит так, что он решился на подобное... И сейчас он упирается этим "стоит" в кухонные ящики и всем своим видом выражает, что данная ситуация с его точки зрения абсолютно уместная и правильная. Если только подобное можно выразить спиной и задницей.  
\- Завтрак. Тебе тосты или яичницу? - спрашивает Эггси. Голос у него предательски хриплый.   
За спиной тишина, и внутри у Эггси все сжимается. Харт ушел. Насмотрелся или вовсе не стал смотреть, гребанный джентльмен. При следующей встрече он будет предельно вежлив, словно ничего не было, но демонстративно холоден. "Я пустил тебя в свой дом", - будет говорить его презрительный взгляд. - "Я учил тебя. А ты позволяешь себе такое!"   
Попытаться, конечно, стоило, но... Может, прямо сейчас пойти собирать вещи?  
Пальцы проходят над самой кожей правой ягодицы, не касаясь ее, но все равно Эггси ощущает их и вздрагивает от неожиданности. В следующий миг он чувствует уже всю ладонь - крепкую и горячую. Без лишнего давления она обводит ягодицу по кругу и перемещается на позвоночник, минуя завязанный белым бантиком пояс фартука. Эггси слышит участившееся дыхание над левым ухом и до боли в пальцах сжимает венчик.   
Ладонь Харта проходит по шее и змеей вползает в волосы на его затылке. В следующий миг пальцы грубо сжимаются и дергают назад. Эггси шипит сквозь зубы и откидывает голову. Краем глаза он видит слева Харта - безупречно причесанного и выбритого. По его лицу ничего невозможно прочитать - он может как ударить его сейчас, так и поцеловать. Кажется, он сам еще не очень определился...  
\- Тебя, - негромко говорит Харт. Затем наклоняется ближе и шепчет уже в самое ухо: - Мне тебя.   
У Эггси начинают подкашиваться ноги. Да что ноги - его всего буквально колотит мелкой дрожью.   
Харт чуть касается губами мочки и сразу соскальзывает губами на шею. Сам же смещается Эггси за спину и вжимается в него бедрами. Эггси чувствует ягодицами мягкую дорогую ткань халата и теплую плотность под ней, и голова у него идет кругом.   
Продолжая целовать и покусывать шею, второй рукой Гарри заползает под фартук и щекочет кончиками пальцев его соски. Эггси страшно хочется коснуться себя, потому что стоящий член трется о фартук, трется о ящики - и это сводит с ума, но ему приходится опираться о столешницу обеими дрожащими руками, потому что иначе он просто упадет.   
Харт выпускает волосы Эггси и тянется правой рукой мимо его тела к столу, на котором стоят продукты для так и не сервированного завтрака. Пальцы самым бессовестным образом ныряют в баночку с малиновым джемом, пока левая рука по-хозяйски гладит Эггси по напряженному животу.  
\- Люблю сладкое на завтрак, - говорит Гарри.  
Эггси поворачивает голову на голос и видит, как Харт отправляет один палец себе в рот. Слизнув джем, он задумчиво смакует вкус.   
\- Определенно, это лучшее, что можно придумать для начала дня. А ты любишь?   
Эггси понимает, что к нему обратились, и не особо вникая в вопрос согласно кивает. Ему сейчас все равно, пусть даже Гарри предложил бы ему использовать не по назначению весь свой серебряный сервиз.   
\- Хорошо, тогда одно блюдо можно разделить на двоих, - плотоядно улыбается Харт, и второй палец, все еще перемазанный алым джемом, касается губ Эггси. Тот пытается ухватить палец языком, желая втянуть его в рот и вылизать дочиста, но Харт лишь шире улыбается и не позволяет, так что Эггси лишь пачкает губы. Гарри, похоже, того и добивался, потому что следующим движением он хватает Эггси за подбородок, размазывая по лицу остатки джема, и впивается в него поцелуем. В нем такая жадность, что Эггси действительно на миг ощущает себя пирожным, которое весь обед притягивало взгляд, и до которого, наконец, дорвались. Чужой горячий язык заполняет его рот, влажные звуки и тихие стоны заставляют вибрировать что-то в его нутре.  
\- Мой сладкий мальчик... - шепчет Гарри, отрываясь от губ Эггси. - Мой прекрасный сладкий мальчик... Мой...  
Эггси плывет и тает от ставших лихорадочными прикосновений Харта. Его руки, кажется, повсюду, мечутся по обнаженному телу, желая охватить его целиком, сжимают, гладят, царапают ногтями. Эггси сохраняет вертикальное положение исключительно потому, что его бедра прижаты телом Харта к столешнице, а сильные руки прижимают его спиной к груди Гарри.   
Вспомнив о своих руках, Эггси все же решает, что нечего им болтаться без дела. С трудом координируя движения, он заводит их за спину, нащупывает пояс халата и развязывает неплотный узел.   
\- Не терпится? - с придыханием спрашивает Харт, запустив обе руки Эггси под фартук и направив их вниз, совсем вниз, туда, где уже давно так невыносимо и до боли приятно. Первое прикосновение к члену прошивает электрическим разрядом.  
\- Да... Гарри, да... - Эггси едва ли осознает свои слова, его разум сейчас недоступен.   
Ладонь Харта повелительно давит ему на спину, и он покорно ложится животом на столешницу, сметая в сторону мешающую посуду. Какой-то дальней выдрессированной частью сознания он еще успевает понадеяться, что ничего не разбилось, когда прижимается щекой к нагретой утренним солнцем гладкой поверхности.   
Позади тяжело падает на пол халат и чуть слышно шуршит ткань пижамы, а потом кожа прижимается к коже, обжигая и заставляя судорожно выдохнуть от предвкушения. Гарри втирается бедрами в упругие ягодицы, гладит ладонями ребра, дышит в шею.   
Запечатлев влажный поцелуй между лопатками Эггси, Гарри касается пальцами его губ, и тот с готовностью открывает рот. На пальцах все еще малиновый привкус, и рот Эггси заполняет слюна. Краем глаза он видит над собой лицо Гарри - волосы разметались, румянец во всю щеку, дыхание шумно вырывается через рот. Глаза неотрывно и жадно смотрят на собственные пальцы, охваченные юными губами.   
\- Что б меня... - бормочет Харт.   
Пальцы выходят изо рта Эггси с громким звуком, а в следующий миг Гарри вздергивает его за плечо и снова целует, словно никак не может насытиться. Между тем влажные пальцы ныряют между ягодиц Эггси, и он громко стонет Гарри в рот. Мягко, но настойчиво Харт усиливает давление и проскальзывает внутрь.  
\- Гарри... я... сейчас... - жалобно стонет Эггси, и Харт останавливает движение, а второй рукой пережимает его член у основания. Эггси тяжело дышит, пытаясь собрать в кучу разрывающие его ощущения. Гарри осторожно покусывает его в плечо.  
\- Можешь... продолжать... - прерывисто шепчет Эггси, оглядываясь на Харта мутными глазами.   
Гарри не надо просить дважды. Пальцы внизу сразу оживают, и Эггси снова стонет - громко и протяжно. Зубы Харта сжимаются, и боль - внезапная и краткая - бьет по сознанию отрезвляющей пощечиной. Вместе с тем пальцы продвигаются до конца, подаются назад и снова толкают. Рука на члене начинает медленно двигаться. Эггси безвольно опускается обратно на столешницу и пошире расставляет ноги. Он стонет в унисон с движениями Гарри, ему почти стыдно за себя, но вместе с тем слишком хорошо, чтобы зацикливаться на этом факте.   
Харт касается головки его члена и размазывает по ней смазку, когда на смену его пальцам приходит член. Острое от слишком долгого ожидания удовольствие перекрывает боль, а Гарри замирает, давая Эггси время привыкнуть к ощущениям. Чередуя короткие проникновения с щекочущими прикосновениями к члену, Харт входит на всю длину и опускается на Эггси грудью.  
\- Представь... - шепчет он ему на ухо. - Мы так близко, что я - в тебе...  
Эггси представляет. Мышцы его сжимаются, и Гарри резко выдыхает.   
\- Черт бы тебя побрал! - в этом возгласе удивление, раздражение и похоть. Эггси понимает, что Гарри тоже давно балансирует на грани.  
Харт выпрямляется, хватает его за бедра и делает резкий толчок. Он не сдерживается, он отпустил себя, он действует жестко и сильно, но Эггси уже в той стадии, когда его тело так измучено острыми ощущениями, что притупляет боль и чувствует лишь нарастающее как лавина удовольствие, поднимающееся от низа живота.  
Он кончает первым и, кажется, вскрикивает. Сделав еще пару толчков, Гарри вжимается в него, впиваясь ногтями в бедра, и горячее разливается у Эггси внутри. Харт опирается руками о столешницу и утыкается лбом между его лопаток, холодя влажную кожу сбивчивым дыханием.   
Они стоят так с минуту, прежде чем Харт, напоследок прижавшись губами к его спине, отстраняется и выходит из него.   
Эггси складывает руки перед собой и утыкается в них лицом. Ему не стыдно за случившееся, это, мать вашу, лучшее, что произошло с ним за долгое время, но он не знает, как вести себя дальше.   
Скрипит стул. Эггси вскидывает голову. Гарри сидит напротив в халате на голое тело и смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой.   
\- Помнится, мне предлагали завтрак, - говорит он. - После сладкого я предпочитаю кофе.   
\- Да... Кофе... - бормочет Эггси, выпрямляясь. Выпачканный фартук прилипает к ноге. - Я только переоденусь...  
\- Зачем? - вскидывает брови Харт. - Меня все устраивает. Если ты не возражаешь, я был бы не против такой картины каждое утро.  
\- Серьезно? - искренне удивляется Эггси. Он был готов к тому, что это было разовое помешательство, и больше Гарри такого себе не позволит.   
\- Вполне, - кивает Гарри. - Как оказалось, ты большой мастер по части сервировки завтраков, от которых невозможно отказаться.


End file.
